


I thought you loved me

by mdNeoMoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Crying, Discussion of Abortion, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Murdering, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Verse, Rape, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdNeoMoon/pseuds/mdNeoMoon
Summary: Jungwoo thought that Brian loved him. He really thought.But in this Moment there wasn’t a single sign of love.Brians hands were tightly closed around his neck and took all the oxygen away that he needed to live. What THEY needed to live. He was getting more tired with every single second. But he couldn’t let his pup die, could he? He tried to took the alphas hands away but he was to strong. The Alpha was so focused on his own pleasure and didn’t care about them. Tears running down the omegas puffy cheeks. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he should just close his eyes and everything will be better than before. His hands went from Brian’s hands to his belly and rests there. A small smile appears as he felt his pup moving inside of him. His eyelids got so heavy. He slowly closed his eyes.“JUNGWOO!!!”
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Brian Choi, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I thought you loved me

“I can’t be pregnant! No! It’s a lie! It was just one time!” It was the first and last time they don’t used a condom. And Brian knotted him. He was too overstimulated to notice that at that evening. But he thought Brian would take a condom or pull out. But he was wrong. His body was shivering and he laid in his best friends arms. Lucas held him close and stroked the omegas soft blond hair. The omega didn’t dare to look at that white, little stick on the bathroom floor.  
Lucas released his alpha pheromones to help Jungwoo to calm down. It helped a bit. But only a bit.  
“I think you should look at the stick...” Lucas spoke softly and hold the omegas hands.  
“You know that I will be there for you! It doesn’t matter what will happen! I promise!” Lucas gave him a small smile. But Jungwoo couldn’t smile in this moment. Slowly he take the test with two fingers and turned around but so that only Lucas saw the result. “W...what is it? Is it positive?” Asked jungwoo.  
“I don’t know. What does two pink stripes mean?” said Lucas. Jungwoo looked at him in horror. He took the instruction and realized what two lines mean. He was pregnant...

🥀

He was still a child. He was only 19 years old and 21 weeks pregnant. But he believed that Brian would accept their child. That’s why he was currently on the way to Brian’s apartment. He wanted to say him he was pregnant in a beautiful way. He bought a pair of baby shoes and laid them under Brian’s clothes that he bought for his boyfriend. Jungwoo catches already feelings for the small bean inside his belly. He will be happy that we’ll have baby! Jungwoo happily thought. He was so naive. He opened the door and smelled a strong smell of alcohol. 

“Brian?” He loudly yelled. His Alpha walked half drunken to him. Jungwoo wanted to give him the bag but the alpha began to suck on the omegas neck. Jungwoo tried to push him away. “Baby please I want that you try your new clothes on.” Jungwoo said and tried everything to hold back a moan. Brian sucked even harder on the soft almost white skin and let his hands slide under jungwoos shirt. The alpha begun to play with the pink nipples of the tall omega. He squeezed and twisted it hardly. Finally a moan escaped jungwoos lips. “Thats what I want to hear slut. Not your boring speak” The alpha said with his alpha voice. Jungwoo looked at the alpha with his popular puppy eyes. “Please Alpha I promise if you try on these clothes I will let you fuck me as long you want” Jungwoo said even he was scared because Brian might hurt the baby with his rough sex.”  
The alpha rolled with his eyes but let jungwoo go. 

After a while of trying different clothes on finally came the last piece. And under this shirt were the small shoes. He doesn’t know if it will suit his baby because the shoes were just symbolic. 

“Are you kidding me? A green shirt?!? I hate green!” The alpha shouted. And then he saw the pair of little shoes. “What the fuck is that?!?” He yelled and pointed at the shoes. “Baby shoes? What the fuck, slut!” Naive Jungwoo took his boyfriends hand and laid it on his belly. Brian wanted to took his hand away, but then he felt something. The omegas stomach wasn’t soft and flat. It was hard and a bit rounded. He firstly thought that his fat boyfriend was just chubby but fat wasn’t like this. And than he realized what the baby shoes meant. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away as soon as possible. It was disgusting. “Don’t tell me you’re pregnant you fat pig! It’s just fat, aren’t it!?!” He yelled more than just angry. Jungwoo still don’t get the clue and smiled happily. “It’s our baby in there! We’re going to be par-“ jungwoo was pushed at the next wall. “YOU’RE LYING SLUT! IVE NEVER PUT A DISGUSTING THING LIKE THIS IN YOU!” he screamed and pushed jungwoo even harder at the wall. “N...no you’re the only one I slept with. I would never sleep with an other alpha.“ Jungwoo stuttered. He hoped that Brian would accept the baby after this. But he was so wrong. Brian hit him hardly.  
“You stupid hoe! You have to abort this thing inside your disgusting stomach!” He yelled and looked disgusted at Jungwoos stomach.  
Tears begun to flow down the boys cheeks. “I-I can’t... It’s my own flesh and blood. I just can’t kill it...it’s also your kid so why do you doesn’t care ”  
Jungwoo cried out.  
Brian slowly calmed down and held Jungwoos wrist.  
“Look we’re still young and can’t just have a child. It would ruin our whole life. You want to be a Chirurg at the cardiology and with a child you wouldn’t have a chance to make your dream come true, okay? You can have children if we’re at the late twenties or early thirties, ok? BUT NOT YET! Go to the nurse and say that you want an abortion!” Brian said and let the omega go. The omega was hurt by the sentences the alpha had said to him.  
“I will not fucking abort my own baby!” He screamed and run out the door. But that wouldn’t be the last time Jungwoo will see the alpha...

🥀

All what was in Brian’s mind was sex. His rut hit him again and all he want was a hoe around his dick. And the only hoe he wanted was Kim Jungwoo who left him 3 weeks ago. But he wanted his tight hole around his huge cock. He really wanted it. And then came an idea in his mind. Jungwoo was just a dumb hoe with a fucking child inside him and both just bothered him... Why don’t he just tidy up this world a bit?  
A psychotic smile appeared on his face. He take a key out of his jacket and headed to yukhei and Jungwoos little apartment. 

It was half past 11pm and he was sure that the hoe and his alpha best friend were still asleep because they had to go to the University. Slowly he turned the key in the keyhole. Luckily there was no sound. Another smile appeared on the alpha sweating face. He headed to the omegas room. And there laid the omega. His face was snuggled into his Evoli pillow and looked very relaxed. A soft smile was on his face and he snuggled even deeper into his blanket. Normal people would be in awe with him and just let the boy sleep. But Brian wasn’t normal.  
Brian walked to the bed and took away his blanket. He kneed between his boyfriends legs and opened them. He roughly pull out the omegas panty and spread his legs as wide he can. He licked his lips when he saw the tight innocent looking hole between his legs. Even when he don’t touched the omega yet there was a bit slick on the rim. His dick twitched inside his pants. He licked the slick from the omegas hole and moaned loudly. A wave of his rut hit him again and he pulled down his own pants as fast as he can. Without any preparation he positioned himself in front of Jungwoos hole. And than he pushed in. 

Than the omega woke up and slowly opened his beautiful eyes. He looked with half closed eyes at the alpha and was almost asleep.  
“B...Brian? What are you do-“ Brian slammed his length into the warmth. Jungwoo swallowed on his own saliva.  
“S-Stop! The baby!” This sentence made him even more angry and he slammed even harder in the fragile looking boy.  
Jungwoo tried to scream but Brian closed his mouth with his hands. The only sound that was heard in the room was the slapping from skin against skin and Brian’s dominant moans. Brian lifted the omegas legs up and slammed even deeper in the warmth. Tears began to form in Jungwoos eyes. The alpha moaned again and focused more on his own pleasure. The omega tried to get away from the alpha, but wasn’t strong enough to do that. 

Jungwoo felt no pleasure. All he felt was pure pain. It felt like something inside of him was brutally ripped open. He cried out in pain when he felt something wet inside of him. It wasn’t sperm. It was his own blood.  
Please! Don’t let anything happen to my baby! Your dad is just in rut and doesn’t know what he does! Please forgive him! I love him with all I have!  
The omega prayed. The omega really loved Brian. He would never do anything bad to the alpha. 

But the alpha never loved him. 

Brian’s idea came back in the alphas mind. I have to clean up this world a bit more... he thought when he slammed again and again in the hot flesh.  
Suddenly the alpha took his hands from Jungwoos waist und put them on the slim neck of the omega. He increased the pressure with every breath he take. Slowly the omegas oxygen become lesser with every second. Than Jungwoo realized what Brian wanted to do. Panic came in Jungwoos mind and his eyes widened. He wanted to kill him. 

Jungwoo thought that Brian loved him. He really thought. He thought it for such a long time.  
But in this Moment there wasn’t a single sign of love.  
Brians hands were tightly closed around his neck and took all the oxygen away that he needed to live. What THEY needed to live. He was getting more tired with every single second. But he couldn’t let his pup die, could he? He tried to took the alphas hands away but he was to strong. The Alpha was so focused on his own pleasure and didn’t care about them. Tears running down the omegas puffy cheeks. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he should just close his eyes and everything will be better than before. His face turned dark purple and his hands went from Brian’s hands to his belly and rests there. A small smile appears as he felt his pup moving inside of him. His eyelids got so heavy. He slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was a loud:

“JUNGWOO!!!”

🥀

Lucas sat in the waiting room at the hospital in Taeyongs Arms and cried so hard that his whole body was shaking. He was a very emotional alpha and when he saw Brian was only a few second about to kill his best friend and secretly mate. He had so much fear. He knew from the beginning that the young omega was his mate. But Jungwoo seemed so happy with Brian that he couldn’t say him that.  
But now he doesn’t know what to do. The police couldn’t arrest Brian because he run away. And Jungwoo...Jungwoo was in this moment at the op. He stopped breathing and the baby’s heartbeat stopped. So they have to take the Baby out of Jungwoo. The survival chance of the baby is low but yukhei believed that the little pup will survive. He is strong. So strong like his mother. He knows that.  
Jungwoos vital values weren’t good. They were really bad. And a nurse told him a hour before that the omega lost a lot of blood. Lucas was so scared. He will not lose his mate because of this fucking asshole. No.  
Taeyong caressed his head and his omega mate, Yuta, tried to calm the alpha down.  
Lucas best friend yoonoh and his mate Doyoung were also with him and tried everything that the alpha felt comfortable.  
Yoonoh already called the police. The police was on the search after Brian Choi. Lucas really hoped that they will find this son of a bitch.  
He tried to get a bit sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Jungwoos lifeless body, his ice blue lips and his wide opened eyes. It was a never ending nightmare. He just wanted to delete that memory but he knew that he will never forget that Szene. Luckily the omega pheromones that Yuta released helped him to calm down and rest a few hours. 

It was like 4:30am when he woke up. A young doctor stand I front of them and looked at the files in his hands.  
He gave them a sad smile what makes yukheis heart drop. Please don’t say me that something bad happened during the op! Lucas prayed. Then the doctor begun to talk:  
“We successfully took out the baby. It’s a little she. She’s now in the incubator. She’s a fighter even she’s very small, but I think she will survive it.  
But for her mother it doesn’t seem well.  
His heart suddenly stopped working. We tried everything. At this moment he’s still alive but I don’t think he’ll make it... His body is to exhausted and he lost to much blood. I’m sorry. I wished we can do more.”

Lucas world broke down. He will die. His mate will die. Tears blocked his sight and the only thing he could say during that was “ can I say goodbye to him please”  
And the doctor let him. 

Slowly the alpha walked into the bright room. And there Jungwoo laid. He looked so pale. His hair was sticky to his chest, his lips were dark blue, his eyes were closed and in his nose was a nasal cannula. He looked terrible. New tears ran down yukheis cheeks when he saw his mate in this state. He took Jungwoos warm Hand and kissed it. His heart hurt so bad. He couldn’t explain this feeling. It was like his heart was ripped into to million parts. It was bad enough when someone in movies died but this...  
Yukhei never experienced a situation like this. He never thought this will hurt so bad. He wanted to stay with Jungwoo till the end. He wouldn’t leave the omegas side. 

“H-hey...I-I’m here...y-you have a daughter! The doctors say that she’ll survive...you did a good job as a mother...b-b-but p-please don’t leave me...you can’t just leave me...okay...because...I love you, Kim Jungwoo... you’re the love of my life... don’t go... d-don’t do this to m-me...” yukhei cried out and kissed Jungwoos forehead. He saw Jungwoos eyes moving under his skin(?). He was sure that Jungwoo heard him. He bowed towards Jungwoos face and laid his lips for the first and last time on Jungwoos normally soft pink lips. It caused a firework of feelings in his stomach. More tears flew down his cheeks. And then he heard it. The long beeping.  
“NO!” He screamed and shaked Jungwoos body. “Y-you can’t be dead! C-come back to us! P-p-please...!” He sobbed and held Jungwoos body close. The nurses ripped him off Jungwoo and brought him out the room. He screamed and cried his soul of his shaking body. The last thing he felt was that the nurses gave him sedative 

🥀

That was two weeks ago. Today was jungwoos burial. It was a very rainy day and Lucas walked down the street after the little dinner at Jungwoos family’s home. Lucas held a black umbrella. Dry tears were on his face. He walked into a small empty street and looked at the scene in front of him. His eyes darkened when he walked to the person on the ground and looked at his face. Yoonoh was right. It was him. For the first time after Jungwoos death a smile appeared on his face. But it wasn’t a nice. It was a evil. He hold knife in his left hand. The guy shook his head panicked and tried to get away from johnny and mark who held the guy on his shoulders. He tried to say something but he couldn’t without a tongue. Lucas held the knife at the mans chest.  
“You’re going to pay for Jungwoos dead...” Lucas said and angry look followed by a evil smirk appeared on his face...

**Author's Note:**

> Its my First Ao3 Story and English isn’t my first language... I know it isn’t good. But I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~Chaerin


End file.
